In manufacturing a thin film LED (light emitting diode), a bonding layer made of e.g. gold alloy is formed on a support substrate. On the other hand, on a crystal growth substrate, an LED layer and a reflection layer are formed, and a bonding layer made of e.g. gold alloy is formed thereon. Then, the bonding layers are bonded to each other to place the LED layer on the support substrate. Subsequently, dicing is performed for division into elements.
However, in this method, the bonding layers after bonding are hardened. Thus, at the time of dicing, peeling may occur at the interface of one of the layers. This decreases the yield of LED.